terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.5.12
Start new game saves. Old game saves can no longer be used. * You are now limited by which blocks can be found in the population for GSO, not based on size, but on how far you have progressed through the missions and which corporation licence you hold. The licence UI and messaging will get better. Right now it is hard to tell when you gain new licences. All Venture and GeoCorp blocks are unrestricted for now. New features / content / improvements * New progression and licensing system added. * New base blocks and crafting recipes added. * Added new Trading Station Boss mission. Encounter a new public Trading Station base that can be used by any Tech, is indestructible and allows players to deliver chunks, earn money and purchase items. * Added Missions to teach about delivering items to the Trading Station or using the player’s own Delivery Cannon. * Added Harvest Boss mission. * A Quest Log has been added. * Fabricators now display available recipes when one or more blocks are added. * Various performance optimisations. * Performance optimisation: far clipping plane distance is now reduced for lower quality settings. Game Design Tweaks * Decreased price of Delivery Cannon and Refinery. * Updated the initial spawn wave Techs to conform with the new block unlock progression. (removed instances of GSO two blocks and Dirt Wheels, added Batteries and Shield Projectors). * Updated the R&D Scrapper & Silo example base Tech. * Decreased the brightness of the GeoCorp Hazard Light. * Decreased the time between each of the initial spawn wave enemies arriving at the start of a new game. * Moved all crater encounters and enemy mini base encounters further away from the starting spawn point. * Updated the recipe table: ** Step up Conveyors are now crafted with 2x Plumbia and 1x Luxian in a Grade 3 Fabricator. ** Large Receivers are now 3x Plumbia and 2x Luxian in the Grade 5 Fabricator. ** Delivery Cannon is now 1x Rodius and 1x Rodius in the Grade 2 Fabricator. ** The Foundry is now 2x Rodius and 2x Erudian in the Grade 4 Fabricator. * Updated all prices of blocks and chunks. Resource chunk prices now directly relate to how much a block that is crafted from them will cost (plus a surcharge multiplier based on the tier of the block). * Increased the spawn frequency of smaller ‘Critter’ type enemies (now every 45 seconds, previously every 60 seconds). * ‘Delivery cannon in a cracked rock’ encounter now re-purposed to offer player a battery instead. * Re-purposed the Refinery Thief Crater encounter to give a radar block. * Removed mention of the arrow keys and numpad 0 from first movement and shooting instructions. * Increased the prices of resources from Carbite, Rodite and above. * Increased the amount of energy consumed when shields are hit and repair bubbles heal. * Decreased the mass of some crafting blocks. * XP now awarded for destroying Invaders. * Re-added the Fixed Anchor to the R&D Test Chamber. * Re-purposed the old Fabricator Crater encounter to give a Shield instead. * Removed most of the pre-loaded Techs that can be purchased from a Terminal. * Added Quest Log Messages for Trading Station, Buy Delivery Cannon, Buy Refinery and Harvest Boss missions. * Added an extra block and wheel to Tony. * Increased the range of the radar so that enemies may be spotted from further away. * Decreased the XP threshold between levels 2 and 3 for GSO. * Moved silos down by one grade each (small silo now starts at grade 2), and added new large item silo to grade 5. * Decreased the size of Venture enemies that are eligible to spawn against you in the population by 20%. Art Tweaks * New GSO Blocks added: Conveyor, Filter, Fabricators, Refinery & Forge. * New Salt flats Terrain Texture. * Improved text panel for the in-game text. * Tweaks to Conveyor arrows. * Optimised grassland tree models for frame rate improvement. * Added New GUI HUD elements: BB counter, Snapshot Button, Corporate Licence Bars & Messaging Dialogue. * Replaced cracked rock with Broken Tree with Battery stuck in it. * Adjusted Resource Chunk colours. * Tweaked Scrapper to make input and output more obvious. * Moved attachment points on Grade 3, 4 & 5 Fabricators. * Optimised scenery elements and common blocks to improved frame rate. * No scenery clutter in Fastest, Fast and Simple quality settings. * Improved the look of the radar. * Fixed mapping issues on GSO lights. * Tweaked GSO Trading Station radar icon. * Added GSO Licence upgrade screens. * Improved collision on Grade 3,4 & 5 Fabricators. * Fixed icons for Fabricators and GSO long blocks. * Removed redundant slot graphics from the EXP generator and the attachment points on the top level aside from the input points. * Added a new asset for the Big Block GSO Silo. Bug fixes * Various stability and progression blocker bug fixes. * Continue option on main menu now resumes the correct save, if the most recent save was from a fresh start of the game.